1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that can be remotely controlled with a signal beam, and more particularly to such a remotely controlled camera having a receiver assembly for receiving a remote control signal beam transmitted from either the front or rear side of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some conventional cameras can be remotely controlled by a separate remote controller that emits a signal beam representing remote control command information for remote control of the operation of a shutter mechanism, or the like, from a remote position.
Generally, such remotely controllable cameras have a photodetector device such as a photodiode, a phototransistor, a cadmium cell, or the like for detecting the signal beam emitted from the remote controller. The photodetector device is usually arranged to receive a signal beam transmitted from only one side of the photodetector device.
It has been customary, for the user of a remotely controllable camera to be positioned in front of the camera and to operate the remote controller to release the shutter of the camera, to thereby photograph the user with the camera. Therefore, the photodetector device is attached to the front side of the camera, for receiving the signal beam that is transmitted toward the front side of the camera.
Various attempts have heretofore been made to develop remotely controllable cameras that can be remotely controlled by remote controllers in a wider space area, i.e., with less directivity.
According to one proposal, a remotely controllable camera has a photodetector on the front side of the camera for receiving a signal beam transmitted from the front side and another photodetector on the rear side of the camera for receiving a signal beam transmitted from the rear side. Therefore, the camera can be remotely controlled by a remote operator, irrespective of whether the remote operator is positioned in front of or behind the camera. However, the proposed camera is relatively costly to manufacture because of the two photodetectors and associated lead wires required. Another problem is that the lead wires connected to the two photodetectors are long enough to easily pick up external noise, resulting in remote control malfunctions of the camera.